Hive
This is the profile for the Hive from Destiny Summery The Hive were once one of the most weakest species in known history, until they came across ruinous powers that uplifted them from there fragile existence. They are now one of the most vile and psychotic beings in the universe, sowing a path of genocide across the cosmos. Military Structure Leader *Oryx, the Taken King *Savathun *Xivus Arath Second-in-command *Crota, Son of Oryx Military Leaders *Warpriest Champions/Heroes/Notable Individuals *Alak-Hul, the Darkblade *Golgoroth *Omnigul, Will of Crota *Ir Anûk, Deathsinger *Ir Halak, Deathsinger *Ir Yût, the Deathsinger *Phogoth, the Untamed *Sardok, Eye of Oryx *Sardon, Fist of Crota *Swarm Princes **Banuk, Ur Prince **Dakoor, Yul Prince **Garok, Xol Prince *Malok, Pride of Oryx *Ecthar, Sword of Oryx *Sardok, Eye of Oryx Military Units Infantry Large *Ogre **Ascendant Ogre **Hallowed Ogre **Hungering Ogre **Infernal Ogre **Reverent Ogre *Shrieker *Hive Trap *Vestige Special Aircraft/Ships/Vessels *Dreadnaught *War Moon *Hive Warship *Tombships **Chosen Tombship *Seeder Ship Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier 2: Galactic Dominance, the Hive have managed to traverse the vast distance of space with their powers of the Darkness. Mostly by slicing through space to create portals anywhere in the cosmos to get there relatively quickly. Their Civilization uses magic to achieve their galactic spanning feats to travel faster than light, shape or destroy works. Conquest Stats Tier 2-B: Galaxy, The Hive have sowed a path of destruction across the universe, they managed to annihilate a civilization that encompassed an entire galaxy and were considered the masters of matter and physical law. Power Stats DC: Unknown: Oryx, Savathun, Xivus Arath at their peak (Likely Universe level based on Oryx’s ability to push his personal Universe inside out).Multi-Galaxy: from Calculation of how much energy would the Dreadnaught have if released in the same manner before Oryx's arrival in the Sol System. Galaxy: Oryx when stronger before Oryx's battle at Saturn, his Death Pulse was comparable to Ghost Star/Supernova (known Ghost Star Abell 39 distance is 5 ly diameter). Solar System: The energy that is inside the Dreadnaught which is linked to Oryx, the Taken King and if released would destroy the entire solar system. Star: Crota and his sisters comparable to one another in the Ascendant Realm, where his sister Ir Anuk pulled a Star from the sky and weaponize it.. Large Planet: The Dreadnaught's Superweapon using Oryx's power to create a large hole in Saturn's rings approximately 30,000 km in diameter, the Dreadnaught is the size of the moon in comparison. Planet: Warpriest, meeting a space faring army and annihilated them which he panted the void in fire and salted the world in ash. Moon: Crota managed to cut apart the moon with his sword (Higher when at full strength, even higher in his throne world). Island: Exalted Hive that are comparable to other enemy elites which can challenge them or even "Guardians" (Likely Higher with well known members). Large Building+: Regular Ogres with his energy attacks and strength capable of smashing solid rock and pulverizing it. Large Building ''': Hive Knights with Boomers which contains and powered by a shard of a celestial body. '''Building-Room: Hive's powerful arcane spells, equivalent to explosives. Wall-Street: Regular Hive infantry. Durability: Unknown: Oryx, Savathun, Xivus Arath at their peak. Large Continent: The Dreadnaught was not even harmed by Mara Sov's Harbingers (One is capable of destroying all of the planetoid Ceres, likely higher being above War Moons). Continent: Hive Warships are totally destroyed by one of the Harbingers. City: Tombships capable of tanking attacks from Awoken fighters. Building: Ogres with their size and immense durability. Small Building-Room: Hive Knights and Wizards with shields. Wall-Room: Thralls and Acolytes. Speed: FTL+: with magic, cutting through space to achieve faster than light travel. Massively FTL The speed of Oryx's Shades, moving from the Mars moon of Phobos to the Dreadnaught at Saturn in just seconds. Unknown: The Dreadnaught having unknown/untraceable maneuverability capabilities. Unknown: Hive ships in space. Superhuman+: Hive Infantry standard speed. Skills Stats The Hive's power is tide directly to the Darkness and are strengthened by the worms inside them. the wizards specialize in the usage of magic that can bend space and time and cast powers darkness and death spells. Ascendent Hive have powers that allows them to bridge the metaphysical realms and siphon the powers of those that they have killed. They possess a personal army called Taken: which is comprised of different species that have been 'taken' by Oryx, corrupted and changed into his slaves, with greater powers than their original selves in exchange for their wills. Strengths/Pros They tend to use rituals for their powerful spells to cause devastation on the battlefield, the Hive send waves of Thrall for direct assaults. With Oryx, they tend to have the Taken sent first to corrupt the words they assault. Weaknesses/Flaws Their worms inside them gives them their power but they demand tribute for that power, if not fed then they will be eaten by those worms. Their war is one of nature, they tend to have infighting every now and then when their natures demands it. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery Oryx.jpg|Oryx, The Former God-King of the Hive. Dreadnaught.jpg|The Dreadnaught is the Largest Hive ship known, and flagship of Oryx. The_Hive.jpg|The Hive in action. Hive-Tombship.png|The Hive's Tombships which transport units and slip in and out of reality through 'wounds' in space. Oversoul.png|Oversouls, which are the Ascendent Hive's personal realms of immortality to escape death. Taken.jpg|the Taken are once members of a will bearing species but have been taken by Oryx and became his slaves. Category:Profile Category:Destiny Category:Work In Progress Category:Gaming Category:Tier 2 Civilization